


A Letter from Me to You

by RoseAurum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAurum/pseuds/RoseAurum
Summary: A letter for Shiro that Keith wrote when he was gone.





	A Letter from Me to You

Dear Shiro,

All I can say is, I miss you.  
Every day you’re gone I feel like part of my soul died when everyone announced the Kerberos Mission as Pilot Error. I know it can’t be possible, but I still hurt over it every day.  
I can still remember all the memories we had together. Sneaking out of the Garrison to stargaze, having ridden in the desert with my hoverbike; you always cried because of my driving. One of those rides we ended up finding the shack. We fixed it up together, I still stargaze on the roof trying to find you. I still have all of your stuff, your dog tags, your jacket, and even the gloves you gave me.  
At this point, I wore your jacket so much it got replaced by my scent.  
I always get angry at the thought of you leaving me, but I remember what happens if you’re still out there? You’re suffering so much more than I am but I’m just so selfish. Eventually, I knew this would happen, everyone in my life has always ended up leaving me.  
Sometimes I think about what would happen if you didn’t go. We would both be in the Garrison together, goofing off, worrying about Iverson find out about us, having practically no problems except for exams and thoughts about our future. Our future Shiro, ours.  
I know you’d be angry with me because I got kicked out, the only excuse I can think of is because Iverson got to me. He said I had to grow up, he talked about how lots of people would leave me. You can’t be one of them, I know you’d do anything you could to come back to me.  
I miss you so so much, it hurts Shiro.  
I really don’t know how long I can take this, I miss everything about you. Your soft smile, your inability to cook, being thrown into a mat when we spar, finally pinning you down, stargazing and watching you name every single constellation you could find, and especially your hugs. I still keep your clothes around… Just in case ya know?  
I still remember how we met, in the training simulator. I snuck in and was enjoying my time when you showed up into my life. I obviously knew who you were, the Garrison Golden Boy, the pride of the Garrison. Surprisingly, you knew me. I don’t remember when I fell in love with you but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was right there in then.  
As I mentioned before, yes I love you. I could never bring myself to tell you but just know that I do. I’ve never been good with feelings and all of these things, all I could think of was getting left again.  
I never talked about it that much and you never pushed for details but both my parents left me. I could never bring myself to tell you when you asked, I just told you they didn’t matter. My mom left me when I was a baby, my dad left me when I was six. When I asked where mom was he always pointed to the stars and said she was out there. That was my drive to become a pilot, I wanted to see her. I realized I bet he meant she was dead, but I wanted to hope. Something I could never do.  
Suddenly you became my hope. I wanted to reach you, I wanted you. You’re my sun, my moon, my stars, my planet, and I’m your satellite. I’ll follow you to the ends of the Galaxy, even farther than that.  
I want to be able to say I love you to you. I want to hold you. I’d throw everything away just to see you happy, I want to see your smile again. I miss you.  
I always get red camellias so I can have a piece of you with me. I remember you told me about how they symbolized love, but I found another meaning. They symbolized a noble death.

Suddenly a meteor flew through the sky and reached Earth. Keith immediately stuffed the letter in his pocket and went to check it out. Keith said,  
“It can’t be him…”  
He drove as fast as he could and found the area. Keith quickly tied a bandana on his face and started setting bombs around the area that he kept on his bike if he needed to have diversions… He finally had the chance to get him back.  
He detonated the bombs and ran in. He finally found him… Takashi Shirogane. He finally did it, the love of his life was here.


End file.
